Friday Night
by Hotchaolic
Summary: Hotch/Reid/Morgan/Rossi foursome sex from Spencer's POV. You've been warned.


**A/N:** Hotch/Reid/Morgan/Rossi foursome sex.

Soon-to-be wife wanted me to write this and I did. Hope you enjoy. It's from Spencer's POV

* * *

Naked, blindfolded, with a cock ring on my dick and a butt plug in my ass, kneeled in my own bed waiting for the other male team members of my team to have their way with me. It's not exactly like I'm used to spend my Friday nights but Aaron asked so nicely I couldn't say no.

I just can't say no to him.

The door opens with a creepy sound, I can't see who's coming in but I can hear two pairs of feet walking on the floor. Is Aaron one of them? I hope so.

Strong hands are to my hips and guides me on my hands and knees, those hands are not Aaron's but I can't tell if it's Rossi or Morgan manhandling me. I'd say Morgan but I'm not sure. One of those hands plays with the plug in my ass, moves it around my hole stretching me a bit more and then I'm being fucked by that same plug. I can feel the other man stand in front of me, I know what he wants but not who he is. He doesn't move so I don't open my mouth, not yet.

The butt plug is gone now, strong hands spread my ass cheeks apart, a undefined thumb rubs my hole and then a hard cock is pressing against my entrance, filling my hot channel, pushing as far as it could go. He stills so I have some time to adjust to the painful feeling, this cock is thick and long as Aaron's but it's not his, I know that for sure, besides Aaron and I don't use condoms. By now I'm pretty sure it's Morgan who's fucking me from behind. Another cock, thicker but shorter, is pressed against my lips, seeking entrance. I open my mouth for him, he pushes in past my gag reflex down my throat with insistence, it doesn't stop until he's buried deeper inside my throat. I hear a small grunt and I can tell it's Rossi the one holding my head and fucking my face.

Morgan is moving too, they don't thrust in sync, the sensations is overwhelming, I want to come but I can't. As they pound mercilessly into my I wonder why my love isn't here with us, he told me he'd be with us as well, I don't want to be with my friends alone, if he's not here with me it feels to much like cheating. Rossi's thrust are shallow now, I think he's about to come. I tease him with my tongue and he cusses, he holds my throat and comes with another guttural grunt. He withdraws, I can hear him panting on the other side of the bed, I guess he needs some time to recover so I'm left with Morgan screwing me hard.

I hear Rossi moving from his position, I try to understand where he's going but I'm distracted by the sound of the door opening, he's here. He walks in and Morgan stills and withdraws. They change positions, Aaron is behind me as Morgan replaces Rossi's cock down my throat, he's not wearing a condom anymore, I can taste his skin.

Aaron is not gentle as he's usually, he grabs my hips and I'm slammed hard down his cock, Morgan can't keep up with Aaron's speed and he soon comes in my mouth, he loads more cum than Rossi but I can't taste it, the two tastes are mixed on my tongue. Morgan grabs his cock and takes it out slowly, pressing the tip to my upper lip to break the rope of cum and saliva. It's erotic and I want to come. I beg. A whined please, nothing more, and Aaron delivers a hard swat on my behind as he orders me to stay quiet. He rubs against my prostate with every damn thrust, I can tell he's doing that on purpose. I want more, I bent my arms and rub my cock on the sheet seeking friction, the cock ring stops my release.

Aaron comes hard filling me with his seed, I clench my ass milking his cock through his orgasm, my knees buckle, my balls hurt I need to come. A strong hand, Aaron's, slides the restriction from my aching member, two strokes later I'm coming and it may be one of the best orgasms I've ever had.

Everything becomes black, I can feel them moving around me but the noises are muffled, it feels like my brain is filled with cotton.

I think they're done now, I start to relax when I'm rolled on my back, someone handcuffs my hands to the headboard and they fuck my hole again, few thrust in and they change, I can't tell who's fucking me it's too fast, too confused, I can't think straight, someone comes on my thigh, someone fills a condom with his seed.

It hurts but it's perfect, it's about letting go, unwind, forget the horror we deal with on daily basis.

Of course the best part of all this is when, afterwards the others are gone and Aaron cuddles and kisses me whispering how much he loves me until I fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
